


midnight antics

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyun is your typical quiet boyfriend, Jungwoo just wants to eat at 3am really, M/M, jungwoo is a softie, let's all ship jaewoo, they are both softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: Jungwoo couldn’t sleep and goes overwhelmingly hungry, so he tiptoes to the kitchen to scavenge for food.His boyfriend is one hell of a light sleeper, so when the microwave beeps obnoxiously, a panicked Jungwoo turns to see a half-sleepy Jaehyun walking over to him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	midnight antics

2:29AM.

Jungwoo carefully scoots closer to Jaehyun’s sleeping figure, staring at his face for a good three seconds before slowly retreating away and heading for the door, opening it as quietly as possible. It took him longer than what he would’ve appreciated, but Jaehyun is a very light sleeper and he couldn’t risk waking him up. He leaves the door open for convenience later when he comes back and darts straight to the refrigerator.

He sees the box of leftover fried chicken they had for dinner, another box of untouched kimbap, and a variety of other snacks he can choose from. His stomach definitely grumbled on the sight of the first two savory goodness mentioned, and so with careful hands and bottom lip caught between his teeth he takes the boxes out and plugs the microwave on. He helps himself with some cold milk as the microwave timer starts ticking, resting his hips against the dining table. 

0:06. 

Jungwoo chokes on the milk flowing from the glass to his mouth as one thought strikes him— he left the bedroom door open. The microwave will be beeping like a bitch and Jaehyun would hear—

He rushes close to the microwave, a rapid whisper of _“no no no no no no”_ flowing from his lips as he hovered over the device, not sure if he should quickly pull the plug from the outlet or just drape his body over it once it starts beeping. 

0:02.  
0:01.  
E n d

The beeping sound goes off, which is unsurprisingly _really loud for a quarter to 3am midnight, of course._

Scratching his nape, Jungwoo takes his food out from the oven and sets them down the dining table, one kimbap roll sliding across it when the hot plastic box started hurting his palm and he just drops the whole thing instinctively. 

* * *

Jaehyun’s eyes snap open as a beeping sound pierced the silence, the type that put him on heightened amount of alert and he sits up, hand running over Jungwoo’s side of the bed. He groans and throws his blanket on the side, his mind quickly orienting itself into thinking that Jungwoo was outside and what woke him up is the damn microwave. 

He gets up, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and hugging his arms over his bare chest as he goes to their kitchen not far away from their bedroom. The sight he sees isn’t so bad, in fact, it is so endearing and he wouldn’t have minded seeing such a sight upon waking up at all— Jungwoo lounging forward across the table and chasing a rolling kimbap from falling to the floor.

Jaehyun hums a little, which comes off husky and heavy with sleep, a fond smile on his face.

“ _Hngggggg_. Baby,” Jungwoo pouts, both arms reaching out and wiggling in an apologetic motion. “I got hungry, I’m sorry for leaving the door open! You should go back right now,”

  
Jaehyun catches Jungwoo’s fingertips with his hand, squeezing them reassuringly as he chuckles. _No one would be able to get mad at such a cute person like Jungwoo._

  
“Silly.” Jaehyun finishes a glass of water before leaning and wiping the patch of milk above Jungwoo’s upper lip with his thumb and licking it. “We’ll be comfy if we ate on the couch, love.” Jungwoo’s clutching his food against his chest in no time and heads to the living room, and Jaehyun refills his mug with more milk before following his boyfriend.

“Ah baby,” Jungwoo starts, left cheek looking full as he chewed, “it was really dumb leaving the door open, but I did it so you won’t wake up when I come back in.” the pout is back and all the more with the worried look on his face, and he tries shoving one piece of kimbap on Jaehyun’s mouth, and Jaehyun gladly accepts. The latter hums again, shifting so that his arm was slung around Jungwoo’s shoulder, his fingers automatically playing on the fabric of Jungwoo’s shirtsleeve.

“Don’t be mad.”

Jaehyun breaks into a laugh, shaking his head and bumping it slightly against Jungwoo’s. He’s thinking of something else, and it’s nowhere near getting irked over the fact that he was woken from his sleep because his boyfriend was hungry.

He’s thinking of how he isn’t even the slightest bit mad over disrupted sleep, because as long as Jungwoo is the first thing he sees upon waking up, there’s always the fond warmth wrapping over him.  
He’s thinking of how they’re seated in the living room, how he’s watching Jungwoo peel the chicken breading off and setting it aside because he’d always eat it last, or how Jungwoo pokes the middle of the kimbap with a chopstick to take the carrot out because he doesn’t eat carrots; thinking of how the midnight silence is pleasantly complemented with the sound of Jungwoo eating and how he’s in favor of the disrupted sleep if it meant that he could indulge in Jungwoo’s little antics like this.

“You’re so quiet, I know you’d rather be sleeping now, but don’t be mad, really,” Jungwoo continues, turning and folding his legs up the couch so he faces Jaehyun.

“Here, this is fried chicken.” Jungwoo holds out a piece of chicken wing, all seriousness in his face and voice, Jaehyun chuckles again. He raises a brow and nods slowly, leaning closer as he stared at Jungwoo’s eyes.

  
“Yes, that is fried chicken. Feed me.”  
Jungwoo feeds him the piece, pulling the bones from between Jaehyun’s bite.

“Fried chicken will make us sleepy, so this is good.”

“Says who?”

“Me,” Jungwoo sucks the grease off his fingertips.

“We normally feel sleepy after eating, though?” Jaehyun scrunches his nose.

“Yes but I think I feel sleepier after eating chicken.” Jungwoo squints and pops the chicken breading on his mouth. “I didn’t piss you off when I woke you up, yes?”

_You can’t hate someone so eternally beautiful, let alone someone you painfully love more than anything._

“I love you.” Jaehyun answers instead, and he knows all too well that’s enough to knock Jungwoo down into a flustered, blushing mess.

Jungwoo rests his head back on Jaehyun’s shoulder, but not before placing a soft peck on it and saying “ _why didn’t you put a shirt on?”_

* * *

  
3:32AM.

“Baby.” Jaehyun whispers, playing with Jungwoo’s hair as the latter’s head was tucked on the crook of his neck. “I’m not sleepy at all, though.”

“It’s cause you’ve had a few hours of sleep already!” Jungwoo hisses, but cranes his head up to place lazy kisses over Jaehyun’s lips.

“Yeah, and you’re not sleepy either?” Jaehyun smiles and mumbles between kisses, his hand sliding south along Jungwoo’s lower back. 

“Don’t argue with me about what I said about the chicken, Jung Jaehyun.”

“I won’t.” Jaehyun whispers lowly, trailing his lips along Jungwoo’s jaw and down to his neck. He shuffles and hovers above Jungwoo, whose legs are sliding up to wrap around his waist. 

“But at least, I know something else that could make us feel sleepy after, for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been more than 2 months and now I come back with this first jaewoo fic to post here!!! (Damn it feels good to kick writer’s block in the ass.) also I think I'm still tiptoeing around writing domestic fluff, I hope I get better on it the next times hehe
> 
> Also, about the pandemic thing we're all in, I really hope everyone is staying safe inside their homes :(( Love lots uwu 
> 
> Kudos and feedbacks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
